Fix You
by IzzyBells
Summary: A one-shot about Draco and an OC to the song Fix You by Coldplay. Basically, it shows little bits of their lives, starting from sixth year, to the war in seventh year, to returning to finish seventh, to he last bit (a bit of a spoiler). It's kind of sad, and yes, Draco is horribly OOC. I don't own the Harry Potter world, all of that belongs to Ms. Rowling.


Author's Note: I've had this in my files for a while, just haven't done anything with it until now. The main pairing is Draco and Vyctori, my OC.

* * *

Tap tap tap.

Tap tap tap.

Vyctori opened her eyes and looked at her clock. It was three in the morning. She slithered out from her green and silver covers and stepped to the window, her bare feet freezing. She flipped her dark brown bangs out of her face, and opened the window to an owl. Vyctori took the letter, and fumbled for a snack. She found some owl snack food in her friend's trunk, and let the owl in to rest and eat. Vyctori sat on her bed and opened the letter. Her brown eyes scanned the page, and began to well up with tears. At the end of the letter, tears were falling from her face onto the paper. Vyctori's fluffy white cat, Lady, came and butted her arm with her head, purring. Vyctori fell back on her pillow. She got up a few minutes later to let the owl out and close out the snow, and then curled up under her covers with Lady, the letter on her bedside table.

* * *

The next morning, Vyctori hurriedly washed away the tear marks on her cheeks, and moped about the common room in sweatpants, a sweatshirt, and slippers all day. There were no classes, as it was Christmas break. Eventually, her two closest friends, who had stayed at Hogwarts, Bella and Draco, sat down with her for a talk.

"V, you haven't eaten all day, and you haven't left the common room. What's wrong?" Bella asked, brushing away her fiery red hair.

"My mum, she..." Vyctori broke down crying.

Draco pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his shoulder. The two had been friends, courtesy of the pureblood society, since they were toddlers, and they were now both in their sixth year. They knew each other inside and out, and Vyctori was one of the very very very few people he could be compassionate and caring with. He wiped her tears with his sleeve, and Bella rubbed Vyctori's back.

"You ready to try again, sweetie?" Bella asked.

"Can I write it out?" Vyctori asked in a small voice.

Bella grabbed a quill and ink, and tore a page out of a notebook for Vyctori. The crying girl scrawled as much as she could:

Last night, an owl brought me a letter, saying that there was a shooting at the school my mum teaches at. My mum was shot and killed. I haven't seen her since the beginning of term, and the last thing I wrote to her was the thank you note to my family for my birthday present two weeks ago. I didn't get to say goodbye.

Vyctori's tears fell onto the paper, and Draco took it before her tears could mess up the ink. After reading it, he passes it to Bella and hugged Vyctori.

"I'm so, so sorry, Tori," he said softly. "Your mum was so sweet."

"Darlin', why didn't you tell us? Oh, I'm so sorry," Bella said. "Okay, Draco, stay here with V, I'm going to go ask the house elves if they have any ice cream."

Bella walked out of the common room, and left Draco to hold Vyctori. She cried silent tears, and leaned on Draco. Draco began to quietly sing to her.

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse."

Vyctori looked up at him. Draco never sang. Ever.

"And the tears come streaming down your face. When you loose something you can't replace. When you love someone but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?"

Vyctori knew this song. It was by Coldplay, her favorite muggle band. She hummed along.

"Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you. High up above, and down below. When you're too in love to let it go. If you never try, you'll never know just what you're worth."

Draco looked down and met Vyctori's eyes.

"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you..."

Draco stopped; the song was over. He leaned his head down and quickly kissed Vyctori's forehead, and looked down and blushed a bit. A few seconds later, Bella came back with a bowl and a spoon.

"V, I got you some chocolate ice cream. Draco, why are you red? Oh well. Eat, honey, you haven't had anything all day, the least you can do is finish your ice cream. It's ice cream, for goodness sake..." Bella continued do ramble, giving Vyctori the bowl of chocolate ice cream.

Vyctori took small bites at a time, tears still slipping from her eyes. When she finished, Vyctori swung her feet onto the couch, and laud down with her head in Draco's lap. Bella muttered something about getting Vyctori some real food, and left the common room again. Vyctori could feel Draco combing her thick, dark brown hair with his fingers.

Tap tap tap.

Vyctori got up and opened the window, letting in the snowy owl, Hedwig. Draco frowned at her, but Vyctori took the letter and stroked Hedwig a few times before she flew off again. Vyctori sat down next to Draco and opened the letter.

Vyctori,

Izzy is an absolute wreck! I'm so sorry about your mum, I hope you aren't as bad as her right now. She needs you with her though. Could you please come to our common room? 'Mione will wait outside for you.

Help me!

Harry

Vyctori left the note on the couch and went into the dormitory to change into real clothes. She put on jeans, at least, but kept her slippers. Vyctori ran a brush through her hair, and then went back down.

"Izzy needs me. She isn't as emotionally strong as I am," she said, and left the common room. Vyctori snuck into the corridor where the Gryffindor common room is, and joined Hermione, who hugged Vyctori, said the password, and the two ducked inside.

"She's still in bed; Harry's sitting at the bottom if the stairs, because the stairs turn to a slide and the alarm goes off if he tries to go up the stairs," Hermione explains.

The two passed Harry, and go into the dorm. A shaking and sobbing lump under the scarlet and gold covers told where Izzy was buried, and Vyctori huged the lump. A head, almost identical to Vyctori's, emerged from the covers.

"When you try your best but don't succeed..." Vyctori began. "When you get what you want, but not what you need. When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep, stuck in reverse.

And the tears are streaming down your face, when you loose something you can't replace. When you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones. And I will try, and fix you..."

* * *

Seventh year. The war has devastated many, and ruined everything. Vyctori catches Draco walking briskly through a half-collapsed hallway. She runs to him and grabs his shoulder, spinning him around.

"Draco...! Who's side are you on!?" she screams at him.

He flinches, and then sinks to the floor, crying. He never cried in front of anyone else, ever. Vyctori knelt next to him, and starts to softly sing.

"High up above and down below...when you're to in love to let it go...but if you never try, you never know...just what you're worth..."

Vyctori gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, stands up, and walks away.

* * *

A young woman with thick brown hair, brown eyes, and a white cat in a basket pushes a trolly with a trunk and a long box on it around King's Cross Station. She reaches a certain spot on a wall, looks around, and plunges through the wall, onto Platform 9 3/4. The young woman is greeted by another young woman, with the same features, only hazel eyes, and a black cat. A little bit away, two young men stand awkwardly, one with messy black hair and glasses, the other with neat blonde hair and a green and silver scarf.

"How did twins ever get sorted into two rival houses?" the man with black hair asks.

"I don't know. But they are so alike in many ways, the Sorting Hat must have had a tough desicion," answers the blonde one.

"Ready to board, darling?" asks the first woman, referring to the blonde man.

"Yes. Coming," he calls.

* * *

Vyctori became the newest member if the Malfoy family a few years later. The first song that played was Fix You, by Coldplay, a song that could describe each hard moment in anyone's life. For Vyctori (and Izzy), it was her mum's murder. For Draco, it was almost killing Dumbledore, and having a permanent Dark Mark on his skin. But they both would be there for each other. For forever.

"Eloise, dear, it's time to board the train," Vyctori tells her daughter, a fair girl with brown eyes and very blonde hair.

Eloise grabs her trunk and her snowy owl, and with a quick hug to each if her parents, climbs aboard the Hogwarts Express. Vyctori's nephew, a dark haired, hazel eyed boy, sits down in the compartment with her. He is in his third year; Izzy had never said who the father was, but she had never married. He looks suspiciously like a certain Boy Who Lived, however. A redheaded boy enters next, and waves to the now grown up Ron and Hermione.

"A Weasley," Draco mutters, and scowls.

"Now, darling, he is also half Granger. I'm sure he's a suitable friend for our little Eloise. Besides, we have Damien to look out for her as well. That boy is more protective of her than a wolf is of it's territory," Vyctori says in a soothing tone, her hand gripping his arm.

Draco relaxes, and Vyctori lets go cautiously, still not sure if he is going to do something stupid. The parents apparate to their home from the platform, a large house on the coast of Wales.

* * *

Started from a friendship, strengthened in a moment if weakness, and sealed with a song.

* * *

Author's note: Just to clear a few things up: Vyctori and Izzy are twins. The Lion and Snake twins, as they are known around Hogwarts. This came from when I retook the sorting quiz on Pottermore with a second account. My first result was Gryfindor. On my second account, my result was Slytherin. This fits me, because in real life, I show the traits of both houses. So I created the twins, to represent the two sides of my moods/personalities. No, I do not have any kind of dual personality. Just different moods. Damien in Izzy's son. Yep, he's Harry's kid, too. I still ship Harry x Ginny, so I had to make it work somehow. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed my little story! Review any other questions if you have them, and I will update this with the answers.


End file.
